


Bedroom Hymns

by lady_with_cats



Category: The Hour
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Minor Lix Storm/Freddie Lyon, Minor Marnie Madden/Hector Madden, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_with_cats/pseuds/lady_with_cats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not here looking for absolution, because I found myself an old solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Hymns

**Author's Note:**

> A video about Bel, Freddie and Hector and the various ways they intersect. Spoilers for Season 1 only.

Originally on [LJ](http://lady-with-cats.livejournal.com/54188.html) & [tumblr](http://willastyrells.tumblr.com/post/32113741843).

 

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially this is an OT3 vid without the romantic overtones for Hector/Freddie. As much as 'revert to OT3' is my natural state of being, in the context of this show, I honestly don't think Freddie and Hector would ever get there. I find their interplay very interesting, especially when Bel's around, but at the same time, it isn't so much a relationship as them using each other to mutual satisfaction. And well, Bel's just holding shit together most of the time, let's not lie. See LJ for more notes.


End file.
